The RC for the LTRC will oversee procedures for x-ray CT image acquisition, processing, transfer, archiving, and distribution and make recommendations for improvement or modification of these procedures. The RC will train LTRC Clinical Center (CC) personnel regarding image acquisition, processing, de-identification, and transfer to the RC. The RC will conduct site visits as needed to assure that LTRC protocol procedures are followed. The RC will perform diagnostic radiological analyses of lung tissues; obtain qualitative and quantitative measures of disease presence or severity in lung images; and transmit analytic data and images to the LTRC Data Coordinating Center (DCC) in electronic form. In addition, the RC will participate with other LTRC investigators in planning omics analyses of selected biospecimens and analyzing those data.